


This Ain't The Goldbergs 01

by 123z



Series: This Ain't The Goldbergs XXX [1]
Category: The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: It was ninety eighty something and the women were horny.





	This Ain't The Goldbergs 01

The year was 1980 something and Erica Goldberg still had another year before graduation.  
It was a Saturday morning and the young brunette was alone in her bedroom.  
Her two brothers were at the high school with friends and her dad was at work.  
Beverly, her mother had left the house earlier and the house stood empty.

She had some soft rock on the stereo as she laid on the bed and dreamed of Geoff.  
He was the boy who had tried his best to woo her the previous year, only for her to fob him off.  
Now he had turned to another, and Erica had realised her mistake and longed for him to return her true feelings.

Erica had never really had a steady boyfriend despite her obvious attractiveness, her eyes and long hair were dark brown and her figure was almost perfect.  
32B breasts nicely rounded and firm jutted out proud and she had shapely thighs and calves, which she loved to show off in mini skirts and little boots.

This morning she had a Def Leppard sleeveless vest and skimpy panties.  
She sighed and closed her eyes and relaxed her body, her breathing was regular and her thoughts went to Geoff as she bent her legs at the knees and parted her thighs.  
She placed her hands on the insides, palms down and arched her back so that her hips rose up.  
Erica licked her middle finger with a languid suck and then very slowly slipped her hand down the top of her pink underwear and felt her soft downy pubic hair.

Further down the aroused girl stroked her puffy labia and rubbed the outer lips before she slid the wet digit inside her pussy.  
At the same time her left hand went under her vest and cupped her perky boob.  
Her hips gyrated and little spasms went through her stomach as she tickled her vaginal lips gently.  
She ventured deeper and her breathing became tense as her fingers found her clitoris and she rubbed the hard nub with tightly closed mouth.  
Soft sobs escaped her as she pressed harder on the clit and shut her thighs tight.  
Moisture seeped through her fingers as she made small circles all around the hood, her inner thighs quivered and her toes curled as her tender skin became covered in a fine gloss of perspiration.

How she wished it was Geoff here with her, his hot tongue buried up her welcome cunt, his big erection in his fist.  
Erica wondered how it would feel to have his cock shoved up inside her, her legs around his waist as he slammed into her over and over.  
What a thrill it would be to have him smother her body and tits with his lips until he filled her with his hot seed.  
Fingers rubbed faster and faster and made loud squishy sounds as she became lost in a haze of lust.  
Her pretty head pressed back on her pillow, blood rushed in her ears as her pussy pulsed and she came hard.  
She removed her hand and turned over panting hard.

The bedroom door opened at that moment and her best friend Lainey entered.

"Hi babe, what you up to?"

"LAINEY! Don't you ever knock? This is my private place!"

Erica Goldberg adjusted her vest and underwear and sat up on her bed.  
Lainey pouted and joined her friend.  
Dressed in her favourite tight black jeans, white singlet and vest, a gold chain hung around her neck. A hair band kept her wavy blonde hair from her pretty face.

"Sorry, I missed you, forgive me?"

Erica hugged her with both arms and put her head on her shoulder, the hair smelled of flowers.  
Lainey had been dating her brother Barry and she knew they slept together.  
Before they had though the two girls had enjoyed each other in bed and had learned much about their budding bodies.  
The young brunette put her hand up the girls top and caressed her 34C cup boob.  
Lainey threw her head back and sighed as she reached behind her own back and unclasped her bra.  
She shrugged her vest off and dragged her top over her head as Erica pulled the bra away and sucked on the erect nipples.

The blonde held her friends head up by the hair and presented her tits gladly, hard teeth bit her skin lightly and her legs spread by themselves.  
Erica kissed each breast and rolled her tongue against each nipple. She quickly unzipped her jeans and snaked her left hand inside and felt the damp underwear.  
Both women felt their pussies flood and the two girls were soon naked on the bed alongside each other.

They kissed with the passion of eager young girls and stroked each others tender skin as the pair pressed together.  
Erica watched open mouthed as Lainey put her face to her pussy and she felt a tongue lick at the top where the clitoris was. She was sucked and licked with frantic flicks as a finger darted in and out of her tight hole. "So warm and wet, you love my finger in that tight little pussy don't you, hmm?" Erica nodded, unable to speak, she never wanted the licking and poking to stop. The brunette widened her legs and grabbed big handfuls of the sheet under her writhing body, soft whimpers came from pursed lips. Erica put her feet up on the back of the girl between her thighs and pushed down in an effort to bring her face to her harder. She nearly lost it when the hot blonde blew her breath on the inner thighs and then dragged her tongue slowly up one side of her cunt lips and down the other. Lainey was the more experienced in matters of the flesh and took the lead, she sat on Erica and lifted her pussy up for her lover to see and then pushed into the other girls mound.  
Their two wet cunts mashed together and they gyrated their hips so that they in a sense fucked each other.

Erica gazed into the others green eyes and melted.  
The two pairs of tits jiggled and their faces flushed as they became more animated.  
"Fuck me Lainey, fuck me like a man." The brunette inhaled deeply and the blonde pursed her lips as their glowing youthful bodies bucked up as they shared a mutual orgasm.  
Juices liberally as they collapsed into each others arms and hugged close, their heats beat against one another fast.  
As they recovered from the heated coupling Erica cooed in her friends ear.  
She never asked any details of her and Barry in bed, that would be gross, but she had a natural curiosity about men.

"Is it better with a man Lainey?" She raised her head as her friend stroked her hair.

"You'll find out one day sweetie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beverly Goldberg wrenched open the door to the office of Andre at the William Penn School and stormed in.

"Mrs. Goldberg! Don't you ever knock? This is my private place!"

"Never mind that.  
Now look here, this is simply too much."

The black teacher looked into space as the middle aged blonde ranted about this and that and yawned.  
How many times had he listened to the woman rage about her three kids.  
He stood up and pointed a finger.

"See here lady, I..OWW!"

The man flinched and grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"Does it hurt Andre?"

Concerned Bev came to his side, her motherly instincts on alert.

"I've been working out at the gym every day with coach, I think I overdid it."

"Here let me."

With both hands Beverly gave his shoulders a firm squeeze.  
He groaned at her touch and closed his eyes.  
She was surprised at how his muscles seemed to be well defined as she massaged his tired back.  
His ebony skin under his shirt intrigued her and noted how his biceps rippled under the flesh.

"You seem quite fit these days Andre, how long you been working out?"

"About three months, I gained five pounds, all of it muscle."

The blonde continued to rub him and felt herself becoming aroused.  
Her big blue eyes noted a heavy club like lump down his left thigh.  
Life in the Goldberg residence revolved around her kids and husband, Murray, the original couch potato who paid her no mind in the bedroom.  
The man took deep breaths as she moved her hands further down his chest and snaked her left hand inside his shirt to feel his dark brown chest.

"That feels good Beverly, don't stop."

Ever bolder she grabbed hold of his stiffening cock through the material of his trousers and held on tight.  
His manly scent filled her nostrils and she kissed the back of his thick neck.  
With a surprised yelp she was pulled around and plonked onto his lap.  
They kissed, gently at first but were soon overcome with an intense lust for each other.  
Andre put his hand down the front of her flowery dress and cupped her boob in the bra.

"Show me those titties woman, they look pretty big."

Beverly stood an unzipped her dress and let it puddle around her open toed shoes.  
Andre stared at her 34C breasts as she unclasped her bra, then his eye was drawn lower as she pulled her underwear down.  
He let out a whistle as she stood naked before him, he knew she liked yoga and work out video tapes and was impressed by her toned figure.  
Her legs were pale and quite supple and her bush between the upper thighs was fair and fine and the labia were clearly visible.

Now turned on the man stood and stripped off and the blonde gasped at the sight of his chiselled torso and rippled stomach, not bad for a middle aged teacher.  
Slim hips and raised loins made his stiff eight inch chocolate coloured prick seem even larger.  
He watched the woman as she walked to the door and locked it, then turned back to the gorgeous hunk.  
Her generous boobs heaved as she was taken firmly and drawn closer to him.

"Are we really gonna do this?"

"No stopping now Andre, let me at that big fucking cock of yours."

He sat back on the edge of his desk as the lacquered blonde went to her knees on the rough mat and held his heavy tool in both hands.  
It was so big and veiny, near on nine inches of rich chocolate as it peaked in her fists.  
With one finger she traced out the big blue vein that ran the length of the fat shaft and then planted a kiss on the tip.  
Her red lips parted and her mouth slid down the prodigious black meat as far as she could, the swollen top just about fit inside.  
Saliva drooled out the corners of her mouth as her jaw expanded and she devoured him with eyes closed in bliss.

The prick slid across her tongue and pushed to the back of her throat.

"Boy, you sure know how to suck a cock honey."

Beverly paused and then leaned back so his big hose settled in her ample cleavage.

"If I told you this is my very first blowjob would you believe me?"

He shook his head as she resumed bobbing her head on him.  
There was so much to work with!  
With growing confidence Bev slid her lips around the side of the stalk and gave lashings with her tongue around the crown.  
Murray had never had oral sex with her in all their married life, yet here she was with a big fat black cock in her mouth and she LOVED IT!

"How am I doing? " She asked as she looked up with wide blue eyes.

"You done good, my turn now."

What did he mean?  
Andre lifted the naked woman up and sat her on the edge of the desk and positioned his hot body between her thighs.  
Instinctively she spread her legs out wide as the man peppered her stomach with butterfly kisses.  
She smiled at his touch, then moaned as he moved down to her golden bush.  
Her body shivered as he parted her lips and entered her cunt with his black knob.

The big helmet stretched her open as the big snake split her folds apart.  
Her head went down to watch in awe as his entire length vanished inside of her.  
Slowly, very slowly he moved in and out, her wetness gave his cock,a slick sheen to his ebony pole.  
Her white flesh was a total contrast to his.

She panted as he made circular motions with his hips as he scraped her inner walls with his impressive girth.  
Beverly hugged his neck and her legs came up and around his waist as she pulled him in deeper.  
In turn Andre grabbed her by the waist and rammed into her all the way.

"FUCK!" She said in a breathy moan.

The mother of three, loyal housewife and cook she felt like a Princess as this hunk fucked her silly.  
Never had she dreamed sex could be this good.  
She squeezed her eyes shut as he fucked her faster, the incredibe sensation became too much to bear and for the first time in her life Beverly Goldberg had an orgasm.

"ANDRE, YOU MADE ME CUM!" 

He paused inside her and watched her pussy leak out around his embedded shaft.

"Will you look at that, how was it babe?"

"THE BEST!"

The grateful woman dropped her legs to let him free.  
They French kissed and then he spun her around away from him and he pulled her ass cheeks apart.

"You gonna do it to me doggy?"

"Trust me Bev, you're gonna love it."

The panting blonde braced herself and raised her rump up in the air as he thrust right on up.

"Oh my word, thats deep honey."

As he plowed on in her breath was taken away.  
She was so wet down there Andre was able to stuff her easily with his whole thing.  
His body smacked against her loudly and she was pushed hard into the wooden table.  
Surprised herself Bev began to push her hips back against his belly to meet his inward lunges.  
She gasped and moaned in delight as she balanced her hands on the top of the desk.

"It is so huge, oh so wonderful." 

"Than you my dear."

With her waist tight in his firm grip the man speeded up, his hips a blur, his cock like a piston.  
Beverly slumped forwards as her strength waned, never had she enjoyed such a steamy sex session as this.  
Now she wanted more, and more, and more.

"Hold on, I'm gonna spit." 

With a heavy grunt he tensed and thrust up inside her one more time with force and she felt him gush into her pussy.  
He have one more almighty plunge and his semen flowed from her and down her legs.  
They both inhaled deeply as they came down from their high.

"Andre, did you like that?" She said between breaths.

"Best fuck I had me all term."

"Wanna do it again?"

Beverly grinned and wrapped his cock in the valley of her cleavage and proceeded to give him a tit fuck .  
Andre moaned as his dripping prick sprang back to life.

END


End file.
